Oneshots
by FanWarrior Queen
Summary: Here you find a collection of oneshots using characters from the show and my OCs. Some were vocab paragraphs from seventh grade, so the writing quality will vary. Generally Chapter 3 and on will be my newer stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Sorry I haven't been on in awhile. As a present, I'm going to give you a vocab paragraph from school including my OCs!_

* * *

"Do you want to find your** lineage**?"

"NO!" Marie, being impatient, reloaded the page.

"What are you going to do with your** dilapidated** car?"

"I DON'T HAVE A CAR‼" Reload.

"Marie, this has a** bleak** outlook." **admonished** Lucelle. "The page will continue to give you ads until you wait and hit skip."

"Don't care."

"Are you always **errant** during your conversations?"

"I. DON'T. CARE‼" Reload.

"So-" Marie attempted to hit the reload button when Lucelle grabbed her hand to keep her from Hulk Smashing that reload button.

"From the studio that finally learned how to make Pixar Movies…"

"You were mad at ads to watch a FAKE AD?!"

"Yeah." Marie laughed.

* * *

_If you were wondering, they were watching Honest Trailers - Frozen. I will try to update Stuck in The Middle soon. And add some humanized penguins in here. I might be able to find my humanized Skilene story I wrote last year..._

_See ya! :) _

_Homework awaits... _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I found another one! :) I'll keep looking though my computer (and my room) for more._

* * *

We were **intermittent**. We didn't want to be lazy and act like **sniveling**, spoiled brats, but we were tired after a week of workouts.

"Why are you so **rapt** during training? It bothers me!" I exclaimed. I was weak a few months ago, but after meeting Marie and being trained for… well, I still don't really know what, I got a little stronger. The most** profound** words there would be a little.

"Yeah, it bothers me!" complained Jane.

"Jane, it only bothers you because you eat too much candy!" retorted Lucelle, my best friend since first grade.

The **tepid** day seemed to get colder. "What did you just say?"

"You eat too much candy. It's the truth, not an insult. It would be an insult if I said something like 'you're fat', which I didn't".

That is how the insult war started between two of my friends. It still resumes on random times. Nobody knows why; the battles just begin without notice.

* * *

_Oh! Girl Fight! XD_

_Sorry that these are so short!_


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote this Greenhaven Academy oneshot because I was bored after finishing a test in Algebra 2. 10/23/15

-.-.-.-.-

_Who is Marlene Ryan?_

_ *Tattered Clothes_

_ *Confused at times_

_ *knows little of the world_

Skipper wrote in his journal.

"Did you add '_Someone I would like to ask out'_?" Asked Kowalski, who had the smuggest look on his face to date.

Skipper looked up to glare at his second in command. "No! I did not **forget**." He then went back to his writing, complaining under his breath.

"Whatever you say, Skipper, the look on your face generally says the opposite.

"And this time is no different," the scientist whispered.

"No it in't," grunted Rico. "He don't like 'er."

"That's what he wants us to think," piped up Private. "Isn't that right, Kowalski?"

"Thank you private for explaining to Rico - Oooooooh golly" Exclaimed a pale Kowalski.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Her." Skipper talked in a slow, steady tone that scared the others.

They knew that tone.

Skipper was about to blow his lid.

"Sir...?" The youngest of the team raised his hand as if he were in class. "Are you alright?"

"No, Private. No I'm not. Kowalski, please cover the Private's ears. I'm about to use my angry words."

Both Kowalski and Rico, despite their differences in stances about Skipper's romantic interest, went to cover his innocent ears.

All Private could hear were the off key "La"s coming from the boys holding his ears.

By the time the boys were finally able to uncover Private's now warm ears, water was up to their ankles throughout all of room 333.

"At least I didn't hear that time!" the cheeriest of the four exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah," the still slightly annoyed leader looked at his youngest member with amusement. "At least you didn't hear."

"Can someone clean up the floor before it collapses?" asked a worried Kowalski. "My sister -"

"Yeah yeah, we've heard all about your sister before, Kowalski," said Skipper. "Private."

"I'll do it!

"Purgare aquae pavimento!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I love Google Translate. When translated into English from Latin (I typed in "clear the water floor", off apparently doesn't exist in Latin), the "the" disappears.

I'm a language expert now. Languages are cool.

(^^^If you understood that reference you will be my best friend all throughout time and space!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! The next chapter of Greenhaven Academy will be out soon. For now, enjoy this short I wrote for a vocab assignment in eighth grade - I don't even know why I still have this - featuring some of my O.C.s from my other story (which I will rewrite and finish once Greenhaven Academy is done), Stuck in the Middle.

* * *

I slouched in my chair, bored out of my mind as my social studies teacher talked about the Constitutional Convention.

"…Came up with the Virginia Plan…" When I heard the word "Virginia", I thought of a friend from camp who lives in Virginia. That reminded me of Carolina, the girl who liked to annoy him, nonchalantly call him Lindsay Lohan, which really got him mad. The words "Lindsay Lohan" reminded me that the 10th anniversary of Mean Girls was the previous week, and that it was Wednesday. I then realized that I was wearing pink. It also reminded me that my gay best friend was probably sassing his way through class right now, not even caring about everyone else. The word caring brought me back to reality, as I saw my teacher glaring at me.

Whoops.

_I am the least scatterbrained individual I know_, I thought sarcastically.

**BRRRRINNNG**. The annoyingly bell rang loud enough for me to swear that it was in my ear.

"Hey, Liz!" I heard my friend, Jane, yell.

"Hey, girl! What's up?" I asked, the way that most "normal" (The correct word is actually "annoying".) people do.

"Math is so boring. I don't understand any of it!"

"A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step," I sagely responded.

"What?" my confused best friend asked.

"Do your homework, then study. Take it one step at a time so you don't fail."

How do I do that?"

"Well, first you actually take your math binder out of your backpack." I know that she doesn't do any of her homework. She thinks none of us know, but we all know.

"Ok, but-"

"I'll help you study." I offered.

"But I don't want to." She whined.

I knew what I had to do.

"I'll bring candy."

"DEAL!"

* * *

The camp thing is actually true. That kid was like freaking Hawkeye, I swear. She would call him Lindsey Lohan just to upset him, so on her last day, he dumped an ice pop on her head.

I really should text him. :/


End file.
